superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
JoJo's Circus: The Circus Shh Shh/The Little Big Top Boogie Band Credits (2003)
Created by Jim Jinkins David Campbell Lisa Jinkins Eric Weiner Executive Producers Jim Jinkins David Campbell Adam Shaheen Supervising Producers Jack Spillum Lalitha Poonasamy Directors John Schnall Tim Snyder Producers Jeff Kindley John Catapano Morghan Fortier Written by "The Circus Shh Shh" Richard Register/Michael Gans "The Little Big Top Boogie Band" Dan Elish Starring JoJo Madeleine Martin Goliath Robert Smith Also Starring Cole Caplan Tater Austin Dilulio Skeebo Tajja Isen Trina Julie Lemieux Bal Boa Julie Lemieux Dinky Marnie McPhail Peaches Diana Peressini Croaky David Sparrow Mr. Tickle Talent Manager Scott Nakamori Casting Director Karen Goora, CDC Voice Directors Kent Meredith Debra Toffan Script Manager Jill Cozza Script Assistant IvyGail McCormick Production Manager Lucy Snyder Assistant Production Managers Rachelle Lambden Anna Keenan Production Coordinators Pazit Cahlon Pammy Salmon Production Assistants Chris Ashley Lisa Ciolfi Morgan Syrett Storyboard Artists Les Solis - Lead Storyboard Artist "The Circus Shh Shh" and "The Little Big Top Boogie Band" by Michael Roberts and Vicki Pui Designers Kevin Abreau Fariba Aams Antonio Bryant Pat Giles Charles Greenfield Chris Palesty Color Styling Paul Zdanowicz Doug Condon Set Fabrications Supervisors Harley Morden Caroline Price Set Fabrication Shop Manager Alex Savazzi Construction Build John Allen Set Builders Tiffany Barnwell Denise Brabant Tracy Buchanan Cheryl Daniels Kyle Glencross Jay Hooper Tony Manco Trever Mercer Mylissa Prisner Melissa Ruth Jody Turner Character Supervisor Shelley St. Amant Shop Manager Zane Knisely Character Fabricators Jeanette Billard Darryl S. East Tina Jones Stephanie HJ. Lee Carl Michaloski Mike Pyette Graham Read Beatrice Saraga Gord Smith Specialty Armatures Produced by MFX & Manufacturing Wardrobe Fabrication Alicia Elliott Sarah Morden Rebecca Woodman Main Title Composed by Jim Latham Main Title Performed by becky Feature Songs "The Shush Song", "The Little Big Top Boogie Band" and "The Spotlight Moment Song" by Jim Latham Musical Score by Stuart Kollmorgen Recording Studio and Sound Design Pomann Sound Recording Studio 409 King Studios Audio Engineer Mike Roland Supervising SFX Editor Lou Esposito Dubbing Mixer Aria Boediman Animation Directors Neil Burns Dave Thomas DOP Daniel Paquette Gaffers Dean Holmes Henry Sansom Best Boy Drew Fortier Key Grip Craig Hornby Animators Jim Bridle Nathan Carey Robert Crossman Payton Curtis Mike Gatti Jr. Jason Thompson Blair Kitchen Rachelle Lambden Paula McBride Joe Mello C.A. Pounds Peggy Serena Bruce Simpson Jason Thompson Sylvie Trouvé Taylor Lee Youk Yeo Choreographer Erin Pelletier Post Production Supervisor Chris Morris Off Line Editor Ryan Mohammed On Line Editor Ian Tucker Edit Assistant Craig Drikis Technical Support Rob Hopkins Compositors Mark Achtenberg Neil Kingma Hayden Lowry Lynda Lyons Michelle MacInnis Tom McHattie Aaron Pozzo Mike Tracanelli Farah Yusuf Gregory Zajac Research and Movement Consultants Cecily Miller Roberta Altman Research Testing Assistant Tabby Biddle Special Thanks to Hilary Chaplain courtesy of Big Apple Circus and Wizard Events JoJo's Circus was developed in consultation with members of the Kiki Donis Group of Project Zero at Harvard Graduate School of Education Cartoon Cola, A Cartoon Pizza Company Cartoon Pizza Worldwide Delivery Cuppa Coffee Playhouse Disney Original ©MMIII Disney Enterprises, Inc. All Rights Reserved Category:Playhouse Disney Original Category:Cuppa Coffee Category:Disney Channel Category:Cartoon Pizza Category:End Credits Category:Disney Junior Category:Playhouse Disney